


Two Years - A Nessian fic

by Astronautrabbit



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautrabbit/pseuds/Astronautrabbit
Summary: After the war Nesta spent two years alone in the mortal lands, needing time to herself and wanting to be useful. Finally, she has sent word to the Night Court that she wants to go back.





	Two Years - A Nessian fic

The wind rushed past Cassian’s face, slapping him so harshly tears watered in his eyes. It had been so long since he had flown this fast, this desperately. But that was what he was. Fast. Desperate.

The two years had gone so fast but the past two hours had felt like an eternity. Two years. He knew a lot could change in that time but when he fantasised at night he convinced himself that when he found her it would be just like it was before. He would wrap his arms around her and she would bury her face into his chest and they would be happy. 

Nesta had chosen to go away. There was so much to be done in the mortal lands after the war and she wanted to help. Both her sisters found their purposes and she wanted to find hers. But now the mortal lands had been repaired and she had sent word that she wanted to go to the Night Court to visit her family. Cassian had left to bring her back the very next day.

It was this that he tried his best not to think of as he darted through the sky and towards the mortal lands. That Nesta had left him, knowing she would be gone for a while, and declined his offer to accompany her. She claimed that she needed time to sort through all that happened to her and now that she was immortal she could very well invest two years into doing just that. Cassian understood the need to be alone and the want to do something useful to the world, but he didn’t expect for her to leave. He thought that after he took her to bed, which happened not long after the war, that it meant that she would stay.

The rooftops of a village loomed closer in the horizon and Cassian was bolting. Nesta was there, just outside of his reach. When she sent word that she wanted to come back to the Night Court he had felt as if he was floating higher than he ever had when he was flying, and now that wonderful feeling returned as he plummeted to the ground and landed gracefully on his feet. The village looked fantastic and he knew that Nesta would have contributed to the restoration of the previously destroyed community.

At first Cassian stood still on the cobblestone pathway, listening to the rustle of the pine trees and the chirping of the birds. The harsh wind that was bombarding him in the sky transformed into a sweet, subtle breeze. Then he saw the street sign up ahead and started sprinting.

Despite his two-hour flight that would usually leave him exhausted the warrior put every ounce of energy into running down that street. He reached the end and turned left, and there she was.

Nesta looked just as beautiful as she did two years ago. Her hair was pulled back loosely and stray strands of it swayed in the wind, framing her face. He noticed a group of people gathered nearby and realised he was disturbing a meeting of some sort but he didn’t care. It seemed that Nesta didn’t either, because she was staring at him as dumbfoundedly as he probably was at her.

Cassian made the first few steps towards her, slowly, but then she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her eagerly, cherishing the feeling of her body against his as it had been two years ago. The desire to lift Nesta’s face and see those wonderful eyes and full lips up close came to mind but her face was buried in his chest. Instead he just held on to her and breathed in her scent.

After a long moment Nesta eventually pulled away a few small inches to look him in the eye. Cassian lifted her chin gently with a finger, the other hand cupping her cheek. 

“Cassian,” she breathed, the words drifting off in the breeze almost as soon as they escaped her lips. They both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time. Finally, after all those months, they were together again.


End file.
